Magical Doremi: Pocket Monsters! (Adaptación al español)
by MaRiAfEr1556
Summary: Las chicas regresarán, y volverán a estar juntas después de dos años, pero esta vez en un mundo nuevo con extrañas criaturas llamadas Pokémon. Una nueva amiga es reclutada para ayudarles en su expedición para aprender todo lo que puedan sobre este nuevo mundo y, con suerte, convertirse en brujas. (Adaptación al español del fanfic original de confluentColors)
1. Chapter 1: Doremi regresa

**Magical Doremi: Pocket Monsters! (Parte 1)**

 **Este fic crossover es una traducción al español por mi parte del fanfic que leí del que me basé para hacer a los dibujos de Doremi. Este fanfic pertenece a la escritora confluentColors en la página de fanfiction. La traducción al español es por mi parte, así que espero que les guste.**

…

 **(Ojamajo Doremi (Magical Doremi) y sus personajes, pertenecen a Toei Animations)**

 **(Pokemon (Pocket Monsters) y sus personajes, pertenecen a Nintendo y a Kunihiko Yuyama)**

 **...**

 **¡Viaje en la región Johto, La nueva historia de Doremi! (Parte 1)**

 **(Episodio 1: ¡Una nueva historia, un nuevo mundo! ¡Doremi está de vuelta!)**

Doremi miraba por la ventana de su cuarto: La lluvia de afuera golpeaba el vidrio de su ventana, mientras que el cielo estaba oscuro y tormentoso, los ocasionales destellos de los relámpagos aparecían siempre seguidos por el fuerte ruido de uno que otro trueno, mientras que las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban y goteaban por el vidrio de afuera.

 **Doremi: *Suspiro***

Doremi estaba mirando hacia afuera con una expresión de entre aburrida y pensativa. No había escuela debido a la fuerte tormenta, y los últimos días de escuela se estaban aproximando para dar espacio a las vacaciones de verano. Pero esto no le importaba mucho a Doremi.

 **Doremi (Pensando): Las extraño, chicas...**

Había pasado 2 años después de su último intento por convertirse en verdaderas brujas, y las demás tomaron caminos separados: Emily (Hazuki) fue transferida a una academia/internado por su madre, los padres de Sophie (Aiko) volvieron a estar juntos y se mudaron de vuelta a Osaka para cuidar a su abuelo, Nicole (Onpu) se fue de gira por el mundo, y Mindy (Momoko) regreso a Estados Unidos con sus papas. En cambio, Doremi junto con su hermana menor Bibi (Pop), se quedaron en donde estaban e iban a visitar la tienda mágica de vez en cuando para recordar los buenos tiempos. Extrañaban mucho el mundo de las brujas e incluso a Majorka (Majorika). Pero después de renunciar a ser brujas, tuvieron que renunciar a Hana, sus hadas y su magia; despidiéndose así del mundo mágico de las brujas, tal vez para siempre.

 **Doremi: ... *Suspira***

Doremi se levantó de donde estaba mientras se estiraba un poco, los músculos se le habían adormecido después de tanto tiempo sentada. Estaba aburrida, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Su padre se había ido a un viaje de pesca con unos amigos, mientras que su mama se había ido al centro comercial que acababa de abrir. La casa estaba en silencio, no se oía nada más que el ruido de los truenos de afuera y de la lluvia cayendo sin cesar.

 **Doremi: Que raro. ¿Que estará haciendo Bibi?**

Doremi se fue a la habitación de su hermana pequeña para ver como estaba, pues no había oído su voz desde hace horas, lo que la preocupo un poco. Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, toco la puerta...

No respondió... Otra vez... Tampoco... otro... nada.

Doremi entonces vio como la puerta se abrió lentamente, y la pelirroja entro a su cuarto.

 **Doremi: ¿Bibi?**

No hubo repuesta alguna.

 **Doremi: ¡¿Bibi, estas ahí?!**

Hubo silencio...

La pelirroja entonces se puso a buscar a su hermana en todas partes, de entre las cobijas, en el armario, hasta debajo de su cama. Pero no consiguió nada, su hermana no estaba.

 **Doremi: Diablos, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?**

Entonces fue cuando Doremi se percató de algo que estaba sobre el tocador de su hermana. Parecía una carta que apenas fue abierta. Doremi se acercó a la carta y la tomo entre sus manos, leyendo con cuidado lo que decía...

...

...

Después de eso, Doremi se quedó en estado shock. Sus manos temblaban tanto que la hicieron tirar la hoja que tenía en sus manos.

 **Doremi: ¡NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER!**

No desperdiciando más el tiempo, se fue directo a su cuarto para ponerse el abrigo de lluvia, y salió corriendo afuera de la casa hasta el lugar en el que todo había comenzado: La tienda mágica...

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2: ¡Las chicas han vuelto!

**Magical Doremi: Pocket Monsters! (Parte 2)**

 **(Ojamajo Doremi (Magical Doremi) y sus personajes, pertenecen a Toei Animations)**

 **(Pokemon (Pocket Monsters) y sus personajes, pertenecen a Nintendo y a Kunihiko Yuyama)**

 **...**

 **¡Viaje en la región Johto, La nueva historia de Doremi! (Parte 2)**

 **(Episodio: ¡Una nueva historia, un nuevo mundo! Doremi está de vuelta (Parte 2))**

Doremi salió corriendo a toda prisa bajo la lluvia hasta poder llegar a la vieja tienda mágica, que, aunque hubieran pasado dos años, seguía tal y como la recordaba; en pie.

Al llegar a la puerta Doremi no se molestó en girar la perilla, y la puerta se abrió. No queriendo mojarse más se metió a la tienda, y la puerta se cerró por detrás.

Pero Doremi no se asustó y empezó a mirar a su alrededor: Varios objetos seguían intactos, tal y como habían estado en la tienda cuando ella y sus amigas trabajaban en este lugar. Los ojos rosados de la pelirroja miraban a todos lados en la oscuridad del lugar, buscando lo que según decía la carta: Un portal para llegar al mundo de las brujas. La puerta del armario recordó que la habían bloqueado para evitar que las personas que se adentraran al lugar se percataran de la existencia de ese mundo. Tenía que buscar otra forma...

La pelirroja conociendo bien a su hermana, probablemente fue a este lugar para poder volver a ver a Majorka.

 **Doremi: *Suspiro*... Que buenos tiempos...**

Este lugar la lleno de recuerdos de nuevo a la chica: La vez que conoció a Majorka y su hada Lala, después de que la descubriera y la volviera en su aprendiz, cuando trabajaba con sus amigas, cuando se volvió en florería, cuando cuidaban a Hana, cuando cocinaban postres, o cuando era una joyería...

 **Doremi: Como las extraño chicas... Ojalá pudiéramos volver a esos días.**

Doremi siguió caminando alrededor del lugar para seguir buscando. Luego de un momento llego a la puerta del armario, donde supuestamente estaba la entrada al mundo mágico. Doremi iba a dar un paso cuando de pronto escucho un ruido...

Doremi: ¡Ah! ¡¿Que fue eso?!

Miro para todos lados, pero escucho que venía debajo de ella, el piso estaba crujiendo. Pero entonces, el piso se empezó a romper debajo de ella, haciéndola perder el balance y caer, cayendo por un agujero que al parecer no tenía fondo. Sus gritos haciendo eco en la tienda ahora vacía...

Doremi: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (*Gritando mientras cae por el agujero*)

Luego de un momento el hoyo termino y Doremi cayó sobre su trasero.

 **Doremi: AUCH! (Gemido)**

Luego de eso se levantó del piso, pero con algo de dificultad pues se había lastimado un poco. Después de levantarse vio a su alrededor y descubrió que ya no estaba en la tienda mágica...

¡Doremi estaba en el mundo de las brujas!

 **Doremi: ¡INCREIBLE!**

¡Por fin, Doremi había vuelto al mundo de la magia!

 **¿?: ¡DOREMI!**

Unas voces que se le hicieron conocidas... ¿Sería posible? ¿Eran ellas?

 **¿?: ¡DOREMI, POR AQUÍ!**

Doremi se volteo hacia donde los gritos surgían, y cuando vio lo que eran... Las lágrimas se le escaparon instantáneamente, mojando sus mejillas y escurriéndole hasta la barbilla.

¡Ahí estaban sus amigas! ¡Después de dos años!

 **Emily (Hazuki), Sophie (Aiko), Nicole (Onpu), y Mindy (Momoko)...** Todas estaban ahí.

Doremi llena de felicidad corrió hacia donde estaban ellas, y se encontraron a medio camino, fundiéndose en un gran abrazo todas juntas:

 **Todas: (*Llorando) ¡Las extrañe mucho!**

 **Emily (Hazuki): ¡No dejaba de pensar en ustedes!**

 **Doremi: ¡Yo tampoco!**

 **Sophie (Aiko): Jure que no me olvidaría jamás de ustedes... Es increíble que ahora nos volvamos a juntar.**

 **Nicole (Onpu): Si, es como en los viejos tiempos.**

 **Mindy (Momoko): Yeah, totally! (Si, totalmente)**

 **¿?: Pareciera que ustedes se volvieron a conocer.**

Las demás se separaron y mas lagrimas le salieron a Doremi de sus ojos. La que hace alguna vez fue una bruja rana por mas de dos años, la que había convertido a Doremi en una aprendiz de bruja; Era Majorka (Majorika) y su hada Lala, y junto a ellas estaba la hermana de Doremi, Bibi (Pop).

La pelirroja corrió de las demás hacia la bruja, y a medio camino salto sobre ella y la sofoco con un fuerte abrazo de oso, con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Majorka (Majorika): Esta bien, está bien, lo entiendo; Me extrañaste.**

La hace antes una rana, frunció un poco el ceño, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de todo, gracias a sus aprendices la maldición que la retenía como una bruja rana se fue para siempre. Y ahora que podía volver a su vida normal, se volvió un poco menos gruñona.

 **¿?: ¡MAMA!**

 **¿?: ¡CHICAS!**

Doremi se despegó de Majorka y miro a donde estaba la voz: ¡Era Hana, la bebita mágica que habían cuidado por años! Y junto a ellas venían sus hadas: Dodo, Rere, Mimi, Roro, Fafa, y Nini. Hana tenía su forma de cuando estuvo con ellas hace dos años en la escuela, pero más grande, y las hadas tenían sus formas crecidas (adolescentes). **(N/A: No recuerdo bien todos los nombres de las hadas en la versión latina, así que les dejo las originales.)**

Las hadas volaron a sus respectivas dueñas y las saludaron a su propia forma:

 **Emily (Hazuki): ¡Rere!**

 **Rere: ¡Emily!**

Emily tomo a su hada entre sus manos y le dio vueltas por la felicidad de ver a su amiga hada otra vez.

Con Sophie y Mimi era igual pero diferente:

 **Mimi: Sophie, ¿¡Te acuerdas de mí?!**

 **Sophie (Aiko): ¡Como podría olvidarte!**

 **Fafa: ¡Mira como me veo, Bibi!**

 **Bibi: ¡Me siento orgullosa de ti Fafa, ahora eres más grande!**

 **Roro: ¡Nicole, te ves tan bonita como siempre!**

 **Nicole: ¡Y que maravilla volver a verte... y escucharte otra vez!**

 **Nini: I missed you so much, Mindy!**

 **Mindy: Me too! I wished to go back in time and see you all again! (¡Yo también, deseaba poder viajar hacia atrás y poder verlas a todas ustedes otra vez!)**

Y Doremi y su hada Dodo, fueron las ultimas:

 **Doremi: ¡Te extrañe Dodo!**

 **Dodo: ¡Yo también!**

Doremi dijo abrazando a su hada entre sus manos. Y justo en ese momento Hana corrió hacia Doremi, tacleándola al suelo en un abrazo.

 **Hana: ¡Mama Doremi! ¡Hana te extraño también!**

Las demás se rieron por lo de Hana, incluida Doremi quien no pudo evitar abrazar de nuevo a su "hija" para después levantarse del suelo.

 **Majorka: ¡Bien, basta de sentimentalismos! Ahora que se acabó la reunión, es tiempo de ir a ver a la reina, ella nos ha pedido que las reuniéramos a todas para algo...**

 **Emily: ¿Para que la reina quiere vernos ahora?**

Lala, la hada de Majorka, fue flotando hacia ellas con una sonrisa:

 **Lala: La reina ha pedido tener una audiencia con ustedes. Dice que tiene algo que pedirles...**

Las chicas se sorprendieron, aunque no sabían bien él porque del asunto. Se miraron una a la otra antes de mirar de nuevo a Majorka, asintiendo con la cabeza para después encaminarse al castillo con ella y Lala.

Y así todas fueron caminando hacia el castillo de la reina, pensando en de que podría tratarse de lo que quisiera hablarles. Pero lo que no sabían es que posiblemente su más grande aventura les esperaba...

 **Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Hola a los Pokémon!

**Magical Doremi: Pocket Monsters! (Parte 2)**

 **(Ojamajo Doremi (Magical Doremi) y sus personajes, pertenecen a Toei Animations)**

 **(Pokemon (Pocket Monsters) y sus personajes, pertenecen a Nintendo y a Kunihiko Yuyama)**

 **(NOTA: Apartir de ahora voy a solo usar los nombres originales de todos para evitar confusiones. Y el nombre de la reina le puse Lumina para respetar el fanfic original y porque no se sabe el verdadero nombre de la reina, así que usare el nombre que le dieron en el Dub en ingles a la serie)**

 **...**

 **¡Viaje en la región Johto, La nueva historia de Doremi! (Parte 3)**

 **(Episodio: ¡Una nueva historia, un nuevo mundo! ¡Doremi está de vuelta! (Parte 3))**

Al llegar al castillo, las chicas fueron recibidas por Majorin, la asistente personal de la reina. Ella las guio hasta la sala del trono de la reina en donde se llevaría a cabo el anuncio.

Las chicas entonces se vieron ante la reina Lumina, reina del mundo de las brujas. Ella se sentó en su trono y miro a las chicas que le hacían una reverencia:

 **Reina de las brujas (Lumina): Gracias por venir aquí. Esperaba poder volver a contar con ustedes en esto...**

La pelirroja se levantó y miro a la reina:

 **Doremi: ¿Por qué nos has llamado?**

Pero la pelirroja fue golpeada rápidamente en la cabeza por Majorika, para silenciarla. La reina entonces siguió:

 **Lumina: La razón por la que las he traído de vuelta es por que acabamos de descubrir algo sorprendente... Un nuevo mundo.**

 **Todas (Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Pop, Onpu, Momoko, Hana): ¡¿QUEEEEE?!**

Las chicas quedaron totalmente asombradas y sin palabras por lo que dijo la reina. ¿Un nuevo mundo?

 **Lala: ¿Dijo usted un nuevo mundo?**

 **Lumina: Si, un mundo misterioso que no conocíamos, que según está habitado por criaturas... Criaturas misteriosas que son llamadas por los habitantes "Pokemon"**

 **Todas (Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Pop, Onpu, Momoko, Hana): ¿Pokemon?**

La reina pauso por un momento, para después pararse de su asiento y señalar a Majorin:

 **Lumina: Majorin, muestrales...**

Majorin entonces se adelantó y de pronto de una de sus mangas, saco lo que parecía ser una esfera color blanco y rojo, lanzándola al aire y abriéndose con un destello blanco, un pokemon salió.

¡El pokemon era un Azuril!

 **Azuril: ¡Azuril!**

El Azuril entonces aterrizo sobre su cola. Empezando a dar varios brincos sobre su cola pelota.

Todas las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por el pequeño animal que salió de la esfera, mientras rebotaba.

 **Hazuki y Onpu: ¡KAWAII!**

 **Momoko y Aiko: ¡Increible!**

 **Hana: ¡Hana quiere uno así!**

 **Doremi y Pop: ¡WOW!**

 **Lumina: Este es solo uno de muchos, de múltiples de diferentes especies de pokemon.**

El Azuril continúo rebotando sobre su cola durante unos segundos, hasta que dio uno bastante grande, girando y aterrizando en el hombro de Majorin.

 **Lumina: Bien ahora, antes del anuncio hay algo que debemos darles...**

Majorin entonces se acercó a las demás, y chasqueo sus dedos, haciendo aparecer un cojín con siete pequeñas esferas parecidas a la de Majorin en su mano.

 **Majorin: Estas cosas se llaman Poke bolas. Adentro de cada una de estas esta un pokemon para cada una de ustedes. Por favor, tomen uno.**

Las chicas eligieron vacilantemente sus poke-bolas, cada una de ellas. Doremi fue la última en elegirla.

 **Doremi: ...**

Doremi miro fijamente su pokebola que tenía, tenía una calcomanía de un rayo en la parte superior. Mientras tanto las demás ya habían liberado a sus pokemon y los estaban conociendo...

Hazuki tenía un Audino, Aiko un Poochyena, Onpu un Vulpix, Pop un Ditto, Momoko un Sandshrew, y por último, Hana tenía un Phanpy.

Mientras todas lo hacían, Doremi hizo como Majorin y tiro su poke bola al aire, haciendo que un rayo blanco como el de antes saliera...

Y al disiparse el destello blanco, salio un ratón amarillo: **¡Un Pikachu!**

 **Pikachu: ¡PIKA!**

El pequeño ratón olfateo sus alrededores, mirando a todos lados, cuando miro a Doremi...

La pelirroja observo como se acercaba a ella. Cuando se acercó, sonrió de manera alegre y la miro a los ojos. Doremi entonces con cautela tomo al pokemon en sus brazos, y este en respuesta se acurruco en su pecho.

 **Doremi: ¡Heh, Eres algo lindo!**

Sin embargo, las mejillas del ratón que ella cargaba se encendieron por ese comentario, y Doremi recibió una descarga eléctrica, quedando tostada y soltó un poco de humo...

 **Doremi: Muy lindo... (Se cae al piso)**

 **Las demás (Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Pop, Hana): ¡DOREMI!**

Las chicas se juntaron alrededor de ella con sus pokemon. Sin embargo, Doremi se levantó y sonrió algo cansada, acariciando a su pikachu que tenía en su regazo, ronroneando.

 **Doremi: ¡Estoy bien!**

 **Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4: Hacia un nuevo mundo

**Magical Doremi: Pocket Monsters! (Parte 4)**

 **(Ojamajo Doremi (Magical Doremi) y sus personajes, pertenecen a Toei Animations)**

 **(Pokemon (Pocket Monsters) y sus personajes, pertenecen a Nintendo y a Kunihiko Yuyama)**

 **...**

 **¡Viaje en la región Johto, La nueva historia de Doremi! (Parte 4)**

 **(Episodio: ¡Una nueva historia, un nuevo mundo! ¡Doremi está de vuelta! (Parte 4))**

 **Aiko: ¿Que tienen que ver estos Pokemon con su propuesta**? **-** Decía la azulada mientras miraba a la reina, curiosa.

La reina se quedó callada por un momento, antes de pararse de su silla y dar el anuncio:

 **Lumina: Quiero que ustedes tomen estos pokemon... y que exploren su mundo.**

 **Todas: ¡¿EEEHH?!**

 **Majorika y Lala: ¿COMO?**

Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas ante la propuesta de la reina. Aunque se veía que también estaban preocupadas.

 **Hazuki: Pero… ¿qué hay de nuestras familias? Nuestros padres se preocuparían si desapareciéramos...-** Decía la anaranjada sosteniendo la pata de su pokemon, Audino, quien estaba preocupado al igual que ella.

 **Audino: ¡Audino!**

 **La reina: No hay porque preocuparse. El tiempo pasa más rápido en el mundo pokemon. Una hora aquí seria como un año entero en su mundo.**

Las demás se sintieron un poco mejor con esto, así no tendrían que preocuparse por ser declaradas extraviadas. Doremi miro a sus amigas, y después miro por un segundo a Majorika y Lala con una expresión curiosa, aunque la idea de visitar un nuevo mundo se le hacía algo emocionante, no sabía bien que hacer haya...

 **Majorika: Entiendo lo que acaba de decir su majestad. Pero quiero preguntarle: ¿cómo es que quiere que ellas lleguen hasta ese mundo alterno?**

 **Lumina: Esa es una buena pregunta, Majorika. Me gustaría que ustedes se vuelvan a convertir en aprendices de brujas mientras estén en el mundo pokemon.**

Esto ahora sí que las dejo boquiabiertas a todas, hasta a Majorika. ¡Volverían a tener magia, y encima explorarían un nuevo lugar! ¡Un nuevo mundo por conocer y acompañadas de estas impresionantes criaturas que acaban de conocer!

 **Lumina: Esto es solo temporal. Aún no sabemos nada de los peligros que se presentaran, así que les sugiero que sería mejor que tengan la magia con ustedes en caso de una situación así... ¿Está bien?**

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, junto con sus pokemon. Con una mirada de convicción, miraron a la reina y asintieron. Los retos tal vez les esperaban, pero sabían que con la magia de su lado y sus pokemon no les pasaría nada.

 **Lumina: Me alegra que todas ustedes estén dispuestas a ser aprendices nuevamente. Ahora permítanme presentarles a alguien nuevo quien las acompañara...**

De pronto, del lado de Majorin, se presentó alguien; era una niña que aparentemente tenía la misma edad que las chicas. Ella portaba el nuevo uniforme de aprendiz de bruja:

Un vestido negro sin mangas que se detenía hasta las rodillas, tenía una abertura en el centro para revelar volantes grises y adornos dorados. Encima, una chaqueta blanca con colores negros que se detenía por debajo del vestido con adornos dorados, guantes sin dedos de color gris oscuro, y unas botas a juego. El sombrero era de color blanco con adornos dorados y una cinta negra.

La chica tenía un cabello negro largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y escondía su ojo izquierdo, tenía unos broches para el pelo azules, y sus ojos eran color ámbar. Al lado de ella estaba un pokemon que tenía la apariencia de un chacal azul con negro, con ojos rojos y parado sobre sus patas traseras.

 **Lumina: Esta es Morikami Mikuni. Y ella las acompañara en este viaje...**

Mikuni hizo una breve reverencia y camino bajando las escaleras hacia las otras chicas con su pokemon. Doremi intento presentarse de manera cordial, pero...

 **Doremi: Hola, mi nombre es Doremi y...**

La pelirroja fue completamente ignorada por la pelinegra.

 **Aiko: (*Murmurando) Bueno, eso fue grosero.**

 **Hana: ¡Hana también quiere un traje bonito!**

Hana fue corriendo hacia donde Majorin con los brazos estirados, pues quería tener un traje de aprendiz igual de bonito que el que portaba la tal Mikuni.

La reina Lumina miro a Majorin:

 **Lumina: Majorin…**

 **Majorin: Si.**

Majorin chasqueo de nuevo sus dedos y ahora en el cojín aparecieron los siete Taps Mágicos: Seis de ellos parecían cámaras planas de color rosa claro con una cadena de plata unida a ellas, y solo una de ellas parecía un teléfono plegable azul claro:

 **Lumina: Estos Taps Magicos tienen funciones especiales que les ayudaran en su viaje. Intenten tomar una foto de ustedes sonriendo.**

Doremi fue la primera en hacerlo. Tomo su tap mágico y tomo la foto;

TRANSFORMACION:

Cintas transparentes rosadas salieron de la lente de la cámara y se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo, formando su uniforme con un brillo rosado y... ¡POP! Apareció, y después las cintas se envolvieron en sus piernas formando sus botas y alrededor de su cabeza, formando así su sombrero y sus pendientes. La cadena del tap mágico se envolvió alrededor de su cintura, haciendo clic y terminando la transformación. Doremi finalmente hizo su posee:

 **Doremi: ¡PRETTY WITH DOREMI-CHI! (¡La preciosa brujita Doremi está aquí!)**

 **Todas (Hazuki, Aiko, Pop, Onpu, Momoko): ¡QUE BONITO!**

Después todas hicieron lo mismo y cuando habían terminado cada una hizo su respectiva posee:

 **Hazuki: ¡PRETTY WITH HAZUKI-CHI! (¡La adorable brujita Hazuki está aquí!)**

 **Aiko: ¡PRETTY WITCH AIKO-CHI! (¡La linda brujita Aiko está aquí!)**

 **Pop: ¡PRETTY WITCH POPPU-CHI! (¡La hermosa brujita Pop está aquí!)**

 **Onpu: ¡PRETTY WITCH ONPU-CHI! (¡La encantadora brujita Onpu está aquí!)**

 **Momoko: ¡PRETTY WITCH MOMOKO-CHI! (¡La bella brujita Momoko está aquí!)**

Hana chillo cuando las miro a todas en sus nuevos uniformes, fascinada:

 **Hana: ¡Hana quiere hacerlo también!**

Tomo su tap mágico (el celular), tomándose la foto, y las mismas cintas transparentes aparecieron de la lente, envolviéndole alrededor de su cuerpo creando su uniforme mientras ella giraba alrededor y... ¡POP! Levanto sus manos en el aire y las cintas empezaron a formar su sombrero en ellas y luego los pendientes aparecieron en sus orejas tan pronto como coloco el sombrero en su cabeza mientras las cintas formaban su traje completo. Su tap se transformó en campanas, y Hana finalmente hizo su posee:

 **Hana: ¡PRETTY WITCH HANA-CHAN-CHI! (¡La tierna brujita Hana ha llegado!)**

 **Todas (Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Pop, Onpu, Momoko): ¡KAWAIII!**

El traje de Hana era diferente al de las demás: Un vestido sin mangas blanco que se detenía sobre sus rodillas con encajes y volantes, una cinta de color amarilla pálida atada a su espalda, guantes de princesa de color verde pasto con campanas unidas a cintas blancas alrededor de sus muñecas, y unas botas a juego. El mismo par de alas de ángel un poco más grandes, la mochila fue reemplazada por una capa transparente y el mismo sombrero, pero con campanas.

Hana reía mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su pokemon, Phanpy con su hada Toto. Las demás sonreían mientras la veían toda alegre con sus pokemon.

 **Majorika: Entonces supongo que para que lleguen al otro mundo tendrán que abrir un portal con el Magical Stage (Magia Estelar) ... ¿Verdad?**

Majorika tenía los brazos cruzados mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Mikuni, mas lejos de las demás.

 **Lumina: Precisamente. ¡Chicas, prepárense!**

Lumina se levantó de su silla del trono. Las chicas asintieron, sacando sus varitas. **(N/A: Quiero que ustedes se imaginen como es que la sacan de las cámaras):**

Un bastón con diez o hasta veinte esferas mágicas. Tenían un diamante negro en un extremo y uno blanco en el otro. Una cinta del color de la respectiva bruja atada en un extremo y que llegaba al otro. La varita de Hana eran sus campanas en sus muñecas.

Las chicas se pusieron en sus posiciones, y empezaron:

MAGICAL STAGE (Magia Estelar):

Las gemas de la varita de Doremi brillaron de un color rosa, y empezó a girar la varita entre sus manos como un bastón de animadora mientras la alzaba en el aire:

 **Doremi: ¡Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani! (¡PIRIKA PIRILALA QUE SEA EXTENSO!)**

La varita de Hazuki hizo lo mismo, pero su brillo era naranja, mientras la giraba:

 **Hazuki: ¡Paipai Ponpoi Hinayakani! (¡Paipai Ponpoi QUE SEA SUAVE!)**

El de Aiko brillo en color azul:

 **Aiko: ¡Pameruku Raruku Takarakani! (¡Pameruku Raruku QUE SEA BRILLANTE!)**

El de Onpu brillo en color violeta:

 **Onpu: ¡Pururun Purun Suzuyakani! (¡Pururun Purun QUE SEA REFRESCANTE!)**

El de Momoko brillo en amarillo:

 **Momoko: ¡Peruton Peton Sawayakani! (¡Peruton Peton QUE SEA POTENTE!)**

La magia de Hana era una mezcla de blanco con amarillo:

 **Hana: ¡Pururin Pyurarin Hirayakani! (¡Pururin Pyurarin QUE SEA EXUBERANTE!)**

La magia de Pop era de color rojo:

 **Pop: ¡Pipito Purito Hogarakani! (¡Pipito Purito QUE SEA MELODIOSO!)**

Y por último, la magia de Mikuni era una mezcla de negro con gris:

 **Mikuni: ¡Pinpin Row Rorandikani! (¡Pinpin Row QUE SEA MAJESTUOSO!)**

 **(N/A: Estos son como creo que serían sus hechizos en español, pues como no hubo traducción para el Magical Stage en latino de Momoko o Hana, yo les puse estos, y Pop no tuvo mucha participación en los demás Magical Stages de las otras temporadas)**

Todas giraron en parejas; Hazuki con Doremi, Aiko con Onpu, Momoko con Pop, y Hana con Mikuni. Luego en cuatro: Hazuki, Doremi, Aiko y Onpu, y luego Momoko, Pop, Hana y Mikuni. Y finalmente se unieron: Mikuni, Momoko, Pop y Onpu en el exterior del círculo, mientras que en el interior estaban arrodilladas Aiko, Hazuki y Doremi, y Hana en el centro, levantando ambas manos.

 **Todas (Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Pop, Hana, Mikuni): ¡MAGICAL STAGE! (¡MAGIA ESTELAR!)**

Su magia salió disparada al cielo como un arco iris, creando una pokebola de tamaño gigante. La reina levanto su mano y grito:

 **Lumina: ¡CREA EL PORTAL HACIA AL MUNDO POKEMON!**

La pokebola en el cielo se abrió y todas fueron bañadas en imágenes transparentes e intangibles de diferentes pokemon. Miles de ellos corriendo, nadando o volando a través de ellas y cada uno de ellos desvaneciéndose en un portal azul, donde apareció una imagen arremolinada de las diferentes regiones, las chicas miraron asombradas al portal.

La reina bajo su mano y las miro:

 **Reina Lumina: ¿Están listas chicas?**

Las demás se miraron la una a la otra, luego a Majorika y Lala quienes les dieron el pulgar arriba, y asintieron:

 **Doremi: ¡Prometemos regresar y compartir nuestras experiencias!**

Las demás voltearon hacia el portal con una mirada decidida. Ya era hora... ¡Aquí empezaba la aventura!

Doremi miro al portal con su pikachu entre sus brazos, y miro hacia Mikuni quien miraba al portal con una expresión blanca. Doremi se acercó a ella:

 **Doremi: ¿Oye, porque no entramos juntas?**

Dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano a ella, sonriendo. Pero la pelinegra se la golpeo, le dio una mirada amargada y entro sola al portal junto con su pokemon, dejando a Doremi y a las demás atrás.

 **Doremi: ¡QUE GROSERO! ¿Y YO QUE LE HICE?**

Doremi hizo un puchero **(DATO TRIVIA: Ese de cuando se le inflan las mejillas y se le sale humo de la boca),** su Pikachu copiando sus expresiones.

 **Hana: ¡Hana-chan quiere intentarlo! (Hana salió corriendo hacia el portal con Phanpy sobre su cabeza)**

Y Hana desapareció al cruzar el portal:

 **Hazuki: ¡Hana espera! (Hazuki salió tras de Hana con Audino)**

...Y también desapareció.

Momoko y Pop miraron al portal juntas:

 **Pop: Momoko...**

 **Momoko: ¿Si, Pop?**

 **Pop: ¿Tu qué crees abra al otro lado?**

 **Momoko: I don't know, Pop... (No lo sé, Pop ...) Pero hay solo una forma de averiguarlo...**

Momoko le ofreció su mano a la peli rosada, mirándola con una sonrisa:

 **Momoko: C'mon Pop! (¡Vamos Pop!) (La menor sonrió ante esto y tomo su mano, corriendo con ella y sus pokemon hasta el portal) ...**

Desapareciendo.

Aiko y Onpu corrieron hasta el portal juntas con sus pokemon:

 **Aiko: ¡Nos veremos al otro lado!**

 **Onpu: ¡Vamos! (Y con esto saltaron adentro) ...** Desapareciendo al igual que las demás.

Ahora solo quedaba Doremi:

Doremi miraba al portal con algo de incertidumbre. No sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba al otro lado, pero si sus amigas iban haya, ella tenía que hacerlo también... pero aún se sentía algo insegura. Su pikachu se acurruco y acaricio mucho más los brazos de su dueña. La pelirroja sonrió ante esto, es como si le estuviera intentando decirle "Todo estará bien". Y con esto, ella corrió hacia el portal, cruzándolo y desapareciendo...

Y así, el portal al fin se cerró.

 **Lumina: Buena suerte, aprendices.**

 **(Fin del capítulo)**

 **Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5: Llegando al mundo Pokémon

**Magical Doremi: Pocket Monsters! (Parte 5)**

 **(Ojamajo Doremi (Magical Doremi) y sus personajes, pertenecen a Toei Animations)**

 **(Pokemon (Pocket Monsters) y sus personajes, pertenecen a Nintendo y a Kunihiko Yuyama)**

 **...**

 **¡Viaje en la región Johto, La nueva historia de Doremi! (Parte 5)**

 **(Episodio: ¿Doremi una entrenadora pokémon? (Parte 1))**

 **Todas (Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Pop, Hana): ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

El portal giraba y giraba, mientras las chicas iban cayendo. El portal daba varias vueltas y se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Las estaba mareando, jalándolas por el vórtice con mucha fuerza. Las chicas tomaron las manos las unas de las otras en un intento desesperado con los pokemon haciendo lo mismo, aferrándose a las ropas de sus respectivas dueñas.

Doremi intento tomar la mano de Hazuki, pero desgraciadamente las manos de todas se empezaban a separar, y Doremi fue la primera, pues su mano perdió agarre de la mano de Hazuki. Hana entonces había perdido la mano de Aiko, y está en un intento desesperado se aferró a Hazuki junto con su pokemon. Aiko tomo de la mano a Onpu, y Momoko y Pop se aferraron fuertemente la una a la otra. Doremi trato de darle su mano a Aiko, pero la corriente del portal empezó a empujar a la pelirroja fuera de alcance, cayendo por el lado contrario de las demás, alejándose...

 **Demás (Hazuki, Onpu, Aiko, Momoko, Pop, Hana): ¡DOREMIIIIIIIIIIII!**

 **Doremi: ¡NO SE SEPAREN!**

Las chicas gritaron mientras el portal las empujaba a todas en diferentes direcciones, separándolas en parejas.

Doremi siguió cayendo y cayendo por el portal mientras la llevaba a ella y a su pikachu cada vez más rápido por el vórtice. Doremi de pronto empezó a sentir su cuerpo cambiar, pero no físicamente, más bien eran sus ropas...

El túnel de pronto parecía llegar a su fin, pues había una luz...

...

La chica cayo de cabeza en el suelo duro una vez que el portal había llegado a su fin, pikachu aterrizando sobre ella. Ambos con los ojos arremolinados, mareados por el golpe de la caída. El portal se había cerrado, dando por concluido el viaje de la pelirroja al mundo pokemon. Había llegado a su destino.

La pelirroja se reincorporo lentamente, sentándose mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

 **Doremi: Ugh, eso dolió... ¿Estás bien?**

 **Pikachu: Pika pi...- El ratón amarillo gimió.**

Doremi se levantó del piso, mirando a su alrededor. Todo parecía más grande y el basto y claro cielo azul se extendía hasta donde el ojo podía alcanzar. Todo esto le dio la impresión de estar afuera... ¿Pero exactamente, EN DONDE?

 **Doremi: ... ¿Aiko? ¿Hazuki?- La pelirroja empezó a llamar a sus amigas preguntándose si también habían acabado en el mismo lugar en el que ella estaba. No hubo respuesta.**

La chica entonces empezó a caminar en busca de sus amigas.

 **Doremi: ¿Onpu? ¿Momoko, donde estás? ¡Pop! ¡Hana!**

Y siguió caminando junto con su pokemon, pero por más que lo intentara no pudo encontrar a nadie. Sus amigas no estaban por ningún lado. Siguió caminando, desolada, hasta que olio lo que parecía ser una leve brisa de mar...

 **Doremi: ¿¡Eh!?**

La pelirroja salió corriendo cuando vio lo que parecía ser una barandilla, y cuando llego fue testigo del vasto mar azul.

¡Estaba en un barco!

 **Doremi: ¿Porque el portal me envió hasta aquí?**

Ella miro a su Pikachu, quien solo se encogió de hombros. Doremi suspiro, se detuvo a su nivel y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla a su acompañante, evitando el punto rojo. Tal vez fuera algo confusa la situación, pero lo bueno de todo esto es que no estaba sola. La pelirroja le sonrió:

 **Doremi: ¿Incluso tienes algún nombre?**

El pokemon ronroneaba mientras le seguía acariciando la mejilla con su mano.

 **Pikachu: ¡Pikachu!**

La pelirroja lo miro, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, confundida:

 **Doremi: ¿Entonces tu nombre es Pikachu?**

 **Pikachu: ¡Pika pi!**

 **Doremi: ¿Pika pi?**

 **Pikachu: ¡Pika! ¡Pikachu!**

Doremi suspiro tomando al pokemon entre sus brazos, levantándose:

 **Doremi: ¿Qué tal si te llamo "Pika"?**

El ratón amarillo parecía complacido con el nombre, ya que comenzó a "charlar" de manera alegre.

Después de esto, Doremi continúo buscando por el barco a sus amigas y su hermana menor.

Sin embargo, después de unos 10 minutos de búsqueda, no había encontrado a nadie.

 **Doremi: (*Susurro) Ah, no tiene caso...**

Ella se lamentó en silencio al ver que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. En sus brazos su pikachu estaba tomando una siesta pues estaba algo cansado. Doremi lo miro, suspirando:

 **Doremi: Bueno, al menos uno de nosotros se lo toma con calma...**

Ella siguió caminando cuando paso cerca de una las ventanas de vidrio del barco, mirando su reflejo...

 **Doremi: ¿¡EH!?**

Doremi quedo pasmada al ver su reflejo en la pared de vidrio...

 **Doremi: ¿¡CUANDO CAMBIE MI ROPA!?**

Doremi llevaba puesta una camiseta color purpura debajo de una sudadera rosa y blanca con un bolsillo blanco, pantalones cortos de color caqui, una mochila roja, calcetines color rosa pálido, y unos tenis de color blanco y negro con agujetas color rosa. Su cabello seguía en el mismo estilo de odangos, salvo que ahora tenía unas cintas negras de pelo y aún seguía ahí su clip de nota musical.

Pika se despertó de su siesta y bostezo dulcemente, mirando a todos lados para ver que había sido la causa del grito. Este después de eso, le dirigió una mirada de confusión a la pelirroja, quien se disculpó:

 **Doremi: L-lo siento**

El pokemon ratón simplemente se encogió de hombros al ver que no había pasado nada malo y se volvió a acomodar en los brazos de ella, regresando a su siesta.

La pelirroja suspiro, dirigiéndose hacia la barandilla del barco, mirando el océano azul que estaba frente a sus ojos. Aunque no tenía la más remota idea de donde estaba y a donde se dirigía este barco, sabía que sus amigas podrían estar en cualquier parte de este mundo.

 **Doremi: Debimos de habernos separado. Pero al parecer ellas están divididas en parejas, entonces si tengo suerte tal vez pueda encontrarlas en el siguiente lugar. Y si no me equivoco, había diferentes regiones en este mundo. Espero que estén bien...**

Doremi después de observar unos segundos más el paisaje, se dispuso a caminar por el barco para poder buscar ayuda. Pero cuando ella estaba a punto de darse la vuelta sintió que algo o alguien la golpeo por detrás. La pelirroja cayo al suelo por el impacto, con su pikachu volando fuera de sus brazos por el golpe. De pronto sintió algo aterrizar en su cara y la electrocuto, dejando a Doremi en el suelo, inconsciente.

 **Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6: Bienvenidos a Johto

**(Ojamajo Doremi (Magical Doremi) y sus personajes, pertenecen a Toei Animations)**

 **(Pokemon (Pocket Monsters) y sus personajes, pertenecen a Nintendo y a Kunihiko Yuyama)**

 **...**

 **¡Viaje en la región Johto, La nueva historia de Doremi! (Parte 6)**

 **(Episodio: ¿Doremi una entrenadora pokémon? (Parte 2))**

Ella abrió los ojos, despacio...

 **Doremi: (*Gemido)**

Despertó, encontrándose recostada sobre una cama y con su pokemon, Pika, recostado sobre el estómago de ella. La pelirroja miro a su alrededor, viendo que posiblemente estaba en una de las habitaciones del barco. ¿Pero cómo llego hasta ahí?

Con mucho cuidado, puso a Pika a un lado de ella, mientras este seguía dormido.

 **Doremi: (*Susurro) ¿Que paso?**

Doremi intento recordar lo que paso, cuando se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo una banda alrededor de su frente. Ese dolor de cabeza que sintió era causado por lo que parecía ser un golpe. Después recordó lo que le había pasado:

 **FLASHBACK (*Episodio Anterior):**

 _ **La pelirroja suspiro, dirigiéndose hacia la barandilla del barco, mirando el océano azul que estaba frente a sus ojos. Aunque no tenía la más remota idea de donde estaba y a donde se dirigía este barco, sabía que sus amigas podrían estar en cualquier parte de este mundo.**_

 _ **Doremi: Debimos de habernos separado. Pero al parecer ellas están divididas en parejas, entonces si tengo suerte tal vez pueda encontrarlas en el siguiente lugar. Y si no me equivoco, había diferentes regiones en este mundo. Espero que estén bien...**_

 _ **Doremi después de observar unos segundos más el paisaje, se dispuso a caminar por el barco para poder buscar ayuda. Pero cuando ella estaba a punto de darse la vuelta sintió que algo o alguien la golpeo por detrás. La pelirroja cayó al suelo por el impacto, con su pikachu volando fuera de sus brazos por el golpe. De pronto sintió algo aterrizar en su cara y la electrocuto, dejando a Doremi en el suelo, inconsciente.**_

 _ **Mientras en el suelo, Doremi juro que pudo escuchar un tenue murmullo diciendo: "¡Oh no, no de nuevo!"**_

 _ **Antes de perder la conciencia por completo...**_

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió:

 **?: ¡Vaya, al fin despertaste!**

Un chico que parecía tener la misma edad que Doremi entro al cuarto, con el mismo pokemon que ella, en su hombro:

El chico era de una estatura media-alta, la piel de él estaba ligeramente bronceada, los ojos de un color marrón claro, su cabello era de color negro ébano, y sus "pecas" eran de lo más extrañas, en forma de "Z".

El ratón amarillo que tenía salto de su hombro hacia Pika y lo despertó en el proceso, asustándolo.

 **Ash: Hola, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y este es mi compañero, Pikachu. Discúlpanos por haberte arroyado, fue un accidente.**

Doremi asintió despacio, mirando al chico. Un rubor se había formado en sus mejillas por ver a la sonrisa cálida que el chico desprendía frente a ella.

Un poco nerviosa le respondió:

 **Doremi: Ah, mi nombre es Doremi... Doremi Harukaze. Y.… estoy bien, agradezco tu preocupación.**

Pika siseó y saltó sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja alejándose del otro Pikachu, pues le había desagradado el modo en el que lo había despertado.

 **Ash: Haha! Parece que a tu pikachu no le gusta que lo despierten, ¿Eh?**

 **Doremi: (*Pensando) Oh, entonces así se llama...**

Ella entonces tomo a su pikachu de su cabeza y lo coloco en su regazo, acariciando su cabeza. Pika ronroneo, moviendo su cola, disfrutando de la muestra de afecto que le brindaba la chica. La pelirroja luego miro hacia Ash:

 **Doremi: ¿Por qué estabas corriendo?**

Doremi le pregunto a Ash mientras este sonrió tímidamente, rascándose la mejilla.

 **Ash: Me estaba apurando para ir a ver la doble batalla pokemon que se estaba dando en el gran salón del barco. ¡Realmente amamos las batallas de Pokémon! ¿Verdad, amigo?**

El pikachu de Ash asintió, y se subió de nuevo a su hombro, sonriendo de manera alegre.

Pero Doremi parecía estar confundida...

 **Doremi: ¿Que es una batalla pokemon?**

Ash y pikachu quedaron sorprendidos por lo que ella dijo, pues se le hacía raro el hecho de que alguien no conociera lo que significaba. De pronto, un pensamiento cruzo por la mente del pelinegro mientras miraba a Doremi:

 **Ash: ... ¿Eres un nuevo entrenador pokemon?**

Doremi seguía algo confundida, así que Ash le explico un poco:

 **Ash: Un entrenador Pokémon es una persona que atrapa y entrena Pokémon. Una batalla Pokémon es donde dos entrenadores luchan entre sí con sus Pokémon.**

Ahora Doremi entendió completamente el concepto de entrenador pokemon:

 **Doremi: ¿Entonces... soy una entrenadora pokemon, también?**

 **Ash: Bueno, tienes un pikachu contigo, así que creo que eso es un sí.**

Doremi miro a Pika y el pokemon hizo lo mismo. Ambos se encogieron de hombros. Ash entonces decidió cambiar el tema:

 **Ash: Entonces, ¿De qué región vienes?**

Doremi se congelo en su lugar, paralizada. Su mente empezando a divagar entre la poca información y cosas que sabía de regiones, pero sabía que con el poco conocimiento que tenía, no funcionaría en este mundo. Aunque no haría daño intentarlo:

 **Doremi: Uh, soy de... la region Witz**

Ash inclino la cabeza a un lado, con su pikachu imitando el gesto, ambos con una expresión confusa:

 **Ash: ¿La región Witz?... Nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar**

Doremi al escuchar eso, entro internamente en estado de pánico. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse y a internamente arrepentirse de lo que acababa de contar:

 **Doremi: (*Pensando) ¡GHAAA! ¿¡COMO PUDE SER TAN IDIOTA?! ¡¿Que va a pensar de mí?! ¡EL SE ENTERARÁ DE QUE NO SOY DE ESTE MUNDO!**

Pero...

 **Ash: ¿Es una nueva región? ¿Cómo es allí? ¿Qué tipo de Pokémon hay? ¡Solo tienes que decírmelo!**

La pelirroja entonces se detuvo, sus reprimendas internas fueron completamente olvidadas, y se quedó boquiabierta al ver los brillantes ojos marrones de Ash y su sonrisa radiante.

 **Doremi: (*Pensando) ¿Él me cree?**

La pelirroja se quedó viendo el rostro de Ash por unos segundos, hasta que se rasco la cabeza, nerviosa, mientras le intentaba dedicar una misma sonrisa que la de Ash.

 **Doremi: La region Witz es... Umm... Pues, no hay mucho que decir, sinceramente. Pero si te aseguro que es un gran lugar.**

Pika miro a su dueña con una mirada dudosa, y con la cabeza inclinada. Doremi desvió por un segundo la mirada, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un reloj cercano...

 **Doremi: (*Pensando) ¡¿QUE?!**

Ella se quedó boquiabierta al verlo... ¿¡Ya eran las 6 P.M!?

 **Doremi: (*Pensando) ¡Pero si apenas eran las 4!**

La pelirroja intento salir de la cama con Pika, pero en el intento se tropezó y cayó de la cama al piso, sus piernas quedaron enredadas con las sabanas.

 **Ash: ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Vas a alguna parte?**

Ash dijo mientras ayudaba a Doremi a ponerse de pie, mientras esta se frotaba la barbilla, adolorida por la caída.

 **Doremi: Bueno, veras... Se suponía que tenía que encontrarme con mis amigas, pero de alguna forma, nos hemos separado. Y ahora tengo que buscarlas, pero podrían estar en cualquier parte.**

Lo dijo Doremi para no levantar sospechas. Pero no era enteramente una mentira, era la mitad de la verdad. Estaba perdida, y necesitaba encontrarlas de alguna forma. Su pikachu, Pika, salto sobre la cabeza de su entrenadora, y este en un gesto juguetón, empezó a jugar con su clip de nota musical. Doremi lo miro, soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Ash: Bueno, si necesitas ayuda para buscarlas, Pikachu y yo siempre estaremos aquí.**

Doremi parpadeo, perpleja ante lo que el chico le acababa de contestar:

 **Doremi: (*Pensando) ¿Está dispuesto a ayudar a alguien que acaba de conocer?**

 **Ash: ¡Vamos Pikachu!**

El chico le sonrió y dejo a la pelirroja en la habitación, el pikachu de él haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano y siguiendo a su entrenador, dejando al fin a Doremi a solas con Pika.

Doremi sin embargo, seguía con la mirada perdida, viendo en la dirección en que el chico tan amable de Ash y su pokemon, Pikachu, se habían ido.

Pika comenzó a revolver los cabellos de la cabeza de su entrenadora y miraba su cara, extrañado. El Pikachu entonces se puso enfrente de su línea de visión, asomándose y sacando a la pelirroja de su estado de deslumbramiento.

De pronto, una voz se escuchó de lo que parecía ser un altavoz:

 **Altavoz: ¡Última parada, Pueblo New Bark (New Bark Town) en la región Jhoto! Recuerden tomar todas sus pertenencias con ustedes antes de desabordar el barco. ¡Gracias de nuevo por elegir el Expreso Lapras!**

 **(N/A: No sé si este pueblo tenga una estación de barcos o si hay mar cerca de ahí, según lo que vi en el anime. Pero por cualquier caso, lo hice por respeto al creador original de la historia, y como esto se basa en la historia original, pues tengo que hacer lo que me corresponde como traductora.)**

Doremi al terminar de escuchar esto, miro hacia la cama y noto que en ella estaba una mochila roja similar a la que ella tenía en casa, pero esta era más delgada y con más bolsillos. Ella se acercó, y miro lo que tenía: En uno de los bolsillos estaban 5 pokebolas (Incluida la de Pika), Su tap mágico, y en otra estaba una bolsa pequeña con una nota adjunta. Adentro de la bolsa estaba el dinero del mundo pokemon, en su total unas 3000$.

Doremi tomo la nota, la abrió, y leyó con voz tenue:

 _ **"Querida Doremi,**_

 _ **Si lees esto, entonces quiere decir que has llegado al mundo Pokémon de forma segura. Como ya sabrás, tú y las demás tienen la tarea de aprender sobre las distintas 649 especies de Pokémon, sus habilidades únicas y las personas que los entrenan, conocidos como "Entrenadores Pokémon". En cuanto a nuestro conocimiento limitado nos lo adquiere, hay seis regiones en total, cada una con sus propios Pokémon y habitantes.**_

 _ **Les deseo buena suerte a ustedes chicas, tanto en la obtención de estos conocimientos y que regresen a salvo. Nos veremos pronto...**_

 _ **Su Majestad,**_

 _ **Reina Lumina"**_

Cuando termino de leer la nota, se puso a pensar:

 **Doremi: Entonces las demás pudieron haber acabado en las diferentes regiones, y son seis en total... Bueno, lo menos que puedo pensar ahora es que estén dividas en grupos de dos. Ojalá que estén bien.**

Mientras tanto, Pika, quien seguía sobre la cabeza de Doremi, se había quedado dormido, y empezaba a deslizarse. La pelirroja soltó una risita ante esto, y tomo al Pokémon dormido de su cabeza, y lo acuno en sus brazos como un bebe, esencialmente como lo hacía con Hana.

 **Doremi: Pero... ¡¿649?! Son demasiados de ellos. ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer?... (*Suspiro)**

Ella suspiro y tomo su mochila, saliendo del cuarto. Y después de esto salió del barco, junto con muchas otras personas que al parecer venían de las diferentes regiones que Doremi pensaba en que podrían estar sus amigas.

Cuando dejo el barco, hecho un vistazo a sus alrededores: Pueblo New Bark era un lugar pequeño, con unas cuantas casas y había gente feliz caminando. Doremi respiro el aire y suspiro, el aire de ese lugar era ligero, con un suave aroma a flores y una pizca de fresca brisa de mar.

 **Doremi: (*Pensando) ¡Vaya, este lugar es hermoso!**

La pelirroja entonces decidió aventurarse e ir por la ciudad, con su pikachu dormido entre sus brazos, mirando a todos y esperando a que en silencio posiblemente pudiera encontrar algo de ayuda...

 **?: ¡DOREMI!**

La dicha chica, se volteo cuando mencionaron su nombre y para su sorpresa, era Ash y su Pikachu. Corriendo hacia ella:

 **Doremi: ¡Oh, hola Ash!**

Ash por fin la alcanzo y sonrió con su habitual sonrisa boba:

 **Ash: Hey... Eh... La verdad no sabía que este barco estaba navegando por la región Jhoto. ¡Podría haber jurado que se dirigía a la región Kanto!**

Ash dijo todo esto mientras se rascaba la nariz de manera dócil. Doremi al escuchar lo que dijo Ash, tenía pensado en que posiblemente la reina tenía algo que ver en esto, pero descarto ese pensamiento.

 **Ash: Entonces, ¿Que tienes planeado hacer?**

Esa pregunta agarro a Doremi fuera de guardia, quien empezó a pensar en otra mitad-verdad y mitad-mentira, que posiblemente volviera a funcionar a su favor, ya funciono una vez y podría volver a intentarlo:

 **Doremi: Um, pues le había preguntado a mi mama si podría explorar otra región aparte de la región Witz, y me dijo que podría venir aquí, pero siempre y cuando fuera acompañada. Pero como dije antes, mis amigas y yo nos separamos, y no se mucho sobre este lugar.**

Ella entonces puso una de sus manos en su mejilla, y se la rasco para darle extra énfasis al asunto. Ash puso una cara animada, y le sonrió de nuevo:

 **Ash: ¡Oye, puedo mostrarte todo si quieres, ya que Pikachu y yo estuvimos viajando por la región Jhoto antes! ¿Cierto, amigo?**

Pikachu asintió alegremente.

 **Pikachu: ¡Pika!**

Doremi había sentido como si la buena suerte al fin la hubiera encontrado. Ahora que había conseguido llegar hasta aquí, solo faltaba conocer el lugar, y Ash sería su acompañante.

Ella tomo la mano de el en la suya, y la sostuvo con fuerza, con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de alegría:

 **Doremi: ¡Por favor, se mi guía!**

Ash le sonrió y la empezó a llevar de la mano hacia la ciudad, con Pikachu en su hombro, y Pika en los brazos de Doremi.

¡Y así, comenzó la aventura de Doremi por la región Jhoto!

 **(Fin del capítulo)**

 **Continuara...**


End file.
